


Kaito Momota has two hands

by prankingteapot



Series: dr: v3 [7]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingering, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pegging, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, gods we talked about this idea over dinner @dave and buster’s, mentions of:, rip our waiter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prankingteapot/pseuds/prankingteapot
Summary: He also has two people who he cares very deeply about.





	Kaito Momota has two hands

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh this started as a joke (hence the title) but then the idea wouldn’t go away, sooooo...enjoy?

 

* * *

Kaito Momota has two hands. 

He also has two people who he cares very deeply about. 

And Kaito loves making sure both of those people know how he feels about them. 

Whether that means having one of his hands wrapped around Shuichi’s length, or two fingers gently pumping inside of Maki, he always makes sure they know how much he loves them. 

On the nights when he likes to show them both how he feels at the same time, it’s with the utmost devotion, the chorus of pants and moans and groans the only sounds in the bedroom. It’s easier for Kaito to get the small groans of his own name from Shuichi, the detective’s face flushed and his hat tossed aside before anything had even started; with Maki, he usually needs to try a little harder, angle his fingers to reach her inner spots that make her give in and breathlessly say his name, her eyes squeezed shut and her face as pink as cherry blossoms.  

The satisfaction of getting them off is almost as good as when they reciprocate and get him off.

Kaito Momota has two hands, and sometimes they’re used to hold himself up on all fours. It didn’t leave the bedroom, but Kaito got his own pleasure with Maki up on her knees behind him, a purple harness and matching toy attached to her hips, and Shuichi on his knees in front. 

It was easy to get groans out of Kaito, and sometimes he got so into it that Shuichi had to ground him by gently guiding him back to his task with a few thrusts of his hips, reminding him that he was still there, too. Kaito’s desperate purple eyes turned up to Shuichi’s face was enough of an apology for Shuichi, but just for good measure, Shuichi liked to plant a hand in the other man’s hair to try to keep him focused as his head and body rocked back and forth, sometimes a powerful thrust from Maki thrown in to change the rhythm up a little bit. She refused to meet Shuichi’s eyes over Kaito’s body, but with flushed cheeks she grudgingly high fived one of her partners as they rocked in time, getting those groans out of Kaito. 

Kaito Momota has two hands, and his favorite way to use them is to snuggle his partners close to him while they sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to share this with friends so i kept it sort of clean and short (i might write a “real” version one day, though). thanks for reading!


End file.
